What's A Seaweed Brain To Do?
by RinaBear8
Summary: Percy has been trying to gain the courage to ask Annabeth to marry him for the past year. She's starting to get a little impatient herself and is seen with a new guy. Will Percy even get the chance to pop the question or will she break his heart?


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the AMAZING Rick Riordan.**

Percy was pacing around his apartment, dressed in a prim and proper black suit. Annabeth was probably already on her way over and they'd make their way to a fancy restaurant.

The ring felt heavy in Percy's pocket. That ring had been in his possession for almost a year now. It was very hard for him to just _ask_ her. The whole situation was ridiculous since they'd been dating since they were sixteen. Sure they had their fights but Percy and Annabeth were still together.

He'd tried numerous times thought. He'd taken her to her favorite museum though Annabeth was too distracted to even listen to him. Percy took her to the beach though he times it just right for almost getting sucked into a hurricane. Heck he'd even tried just walking over to her house and bending down on one knee.

Percy's proposal thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He froze, staring at the door with one hand running through his hair. Percy gulped before walking over and wrenching the door open. No one was there.

He looked down and saw his mail, delivered many hours too late. With a scowl Percy leaned down and gathered the assortment of bills, junk, and letters. He straightened up and was face to face with a dolled up Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" she said cheerfully.

Percy's eyes went wide and his mouth seemed to be as dry as sandpaper. His palms felt sweaty and he stumbled backwards.

"A-Annabeth," he stuttered, "hi." He turned around and sat the mail on the counter.

"Percy? You ok?" she asked walking over to him after shutting the door behind her.

Percy quickly tried to gain his composure as he spun around to face her. "I'm fine. Just startled me is all," he said forcing a grin on his face.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but shrugged. She was wearing a long silver dress that matched the exact shade of her eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. She certainly was ready for their date.

Percy smiled wider, the ring feeling even heavier in his pocket. "So, er, shall we get going?" he asked walking back to the door and holding it open. "You look absolutely stunning," he added.

Annabeth blushed slightly and walked out the door. "Thanks," she said with a smile and the two of them headed out, Percy trying not to get the best of him.

The drive to the restaurant was pretty quite, occasionally one of them trying to break the awkward silence that had developed.

Percy pulled into a parking place and rushed over to open Annabeth's door. "I have hands, Seaweed Brain," she told him but still found Percy sweet.

They walked in and were seated fairly quickly. Percy glanced around the room, glad that everyone else seemed to be dressed like them. He was sure the both of them hated dressing formal but this proposal was special.

A waiter came and took their order. Percy failed to calm his nerves and excused himself to the restroom. He walked in and went to the sink. Then started splashing water on his face.

What was so hard about this? It wasn't like Annabeth was an angry god coming to kill him. Though oddly Percy felt he'd rather fight that.

Percy allowed the water to calm him and took a deep breath before exiting the men's room.

When he got back to the table there was already a guy in his seat chatting with Annabeth.

They were talking in hushed voices, mostly of Annabeth's concerns. She thought Percy should've proposed already since they'd been going out nine years.

Immediately they fell silent once they noticed Percy walk up. His hands were in fists at his sides and he looked angrier than Ares when a war was resolved.

"Who the Hades do you think you are?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

The man stood up quickly, smiling weakly. "Well, um, I'm Steve actually. Just a friend. I spotted Annabeth here alone and came to see what was the matter." Steve gave a nervous laugh.

Percy glared at him with dark green eyes. He was about to say something when Annabeth started speaking.

"He's right, Percy, relax." She smiled sheepishly. "Steve is a friend and just happened to be here same time as us."

"In fact I think he was just leaving," Annabeth said and gesturted discreetly for Steve to leave.

Percy gave the retreating Steve a cold look before taking his place across from Annabeth. She smiled weakly as Percy glowered at her.

"Look, Percy, I just ment in him an architectural class. No reason to get upset."

Percy grunted a "whatever" and a few moments later their food showed up. How was he supposed to propose to her now? She loved architect way more than whatever he could offer. Annabeth would definitely choose Steve.

They ate their food in silence. Annabeth was a little confused but understood why Percy would be upset. Percy looked worse than upset. It looked like someone had driven a truck right through his hopes and dreams.

When they were nearing the end of the meal Annabeth had had enough of Percy's put out look. "What is the matter with you!" she hissed, slamming down her fork.

Poor Annabeth was trying her best not to shout and cause a scene for people were already starting to look their way.

Percy jumped slightly and looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

Annabeth scowled. "You're acting like you've just seen a…a puppy get run over!"

Percy frowned and sighed. "Yeah well you're the one who was with that Steve guy," he mumbled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's just a good friend," she insisted.

Percy felt this was his last possible chance to win Anabeth. That she'd just go on about Steve and then realize she preferred him.

He pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket and slid it over to her.

"Do you want it?" Percy asked dully.

Annabeth was about to keep scolding him when the box stopped in front of her.

"But–I–_What_?" she asked picking it up and opening it. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring.

"Do you want to marry me?"

Annabeth was at a lost of words, just so shocked he'd finally asked her after all this time.

"Yes," she whispered before launching herself across the small table and kissing him full on the mouth.


End file.
